The End of the Beginning
by KayKayeLLe
Summary: *** END *** S7 finale fic- everyone wrote one so I did, too. Mary/Wilson/Ruthie. C7 - Ruthie and Mary finally confess everything.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is an end of season 7 fic, takes place literally right where the show left off. Not going to be a season 7 continuation or anything of that sort, though. I assure you this will be a story of substance, and please bear with me. 

The End of the Beginning 

Mary drove down the street with her beloved by the side, extremely nervous about what she was going to do. She and her husband were on their way to the Pool Hall to tell the Camdens that she had gotten married- without them. As she stole glances at him, Mary couldn't help but feel awful as she recalled calling her new marriage "something really stupid". It might not have been the most sensible thing to do, get married the day after seeing him again for the first time in over a year, but Mary always did follow the beat of her own drummer. One thing she was sure of, though, was that even if her family wasn't OK with it, she would still have him, and right now he was the most important thing in her life- next to herself that is. 

She sighed heavily, and his hand moved to her knee, squeezing slightly. She smiled as she felt his presence and was overjoyed to have him next to her. Despite how she was anticipating feeling five minutes from now, she truly thought she had done the right thing. She loved him, unconditionally, and no one had ever made her feel quite like he did. He made her experience this warm and fuzziness inside of her, but most of all made her feel more feminine. Deep down inside, Mary was really longing for the traditional married life; the wife stays home with the kids, while the husband provides for the family and is the sole protector over everyone. She liked it when he went out of his way to make sure she was all right, and she felt she needed someone to look after her some of the time. It was a big task for her to undergo all by herself.

Mary decided to take the scenic route to the Pool Hall, driving down the street her childhood home was on.  As she came closer to the white house, she noticed a police vehicle sitting in her driveway. Her initial thought was that the car belonged to Kevin, but something inside of her told her that she was wrong. 

"What's going on?" Wilson asked. He obviously noticed the cop car as well.

"I don't know," she said as she turned into her driveway.

"Are we making a pit stop?" he asked.

"I just want to make sure nothing is wrong."

"OK," he answered smiling.

"And, uh, if we see anyone," she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "don't say anything."

"I'm keeping my mouth shut until you want me to talk."

Mary frowned. "I'm sorry. I just want to tell them myself I guess. I'm really nervous though. What if they make this into a bigger deal than it is?"

"We're only here for two more days. They can't do too much damage in two days."

Tears filled in Mary's eyes as she looked back at him. The last three weeks had been an emotional roller coaster for her, and she couldn't wait to be back in her home she now shared with Wilson and for all of this to be over.

Wilson got out of the car and went and opened Mary's door. "I love you," he said as she stood up in front of him.

"I love you too," she said eloquently. Mary's eyes moved from Wilson to the house as he grabbed her hand and started to walk toward the door. "Maybe Lucy's still here. I want to go see Lucy," Mary said not moving from her spot. 

Wilson put his hand on the small of Mary's back and the two of them walked toward the garage. "Chicken," he said to her quietly.

"There is no reason to make fun of me. Besides, you don't know that for sure. Maybe I just want to see Lucy. I haven't seen her for a while."

"Oh yeah, 24 hours, that's a long time," Wilson said poking fun at Mary.

The couple walked to the garage apartment and banged on the plank doors. "Luce?" Mary called up. There was no answer, so she knocked again. "Lucy? Kevin?" she asked once more.

"Mary?" Lucy said from inside the apartment. "Thank God."

A/N: I wasn't really sure where I should stop this thing, so I ended it there. Kind of a bad place to stop, I know, but if I continued this would be an EXTREMELY long first chapter. Anyways, I swear this is going to involve Ruthie. Just give it some time and please stay with the story. It not going to be your run of the mill seventh season finale fic, that's for sure.

Please review and let me know what you think of this!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow- 2 reviews after only about an hour after posting. Thanks, and keep them coming!

Lucy pulled up the doors that lead inside the garage apartment, and Mary and Wilson walked inside. 

"Oh, Wilson, hi," Lucy said half-heartedly. She thought only Mary was there. "Could I talk to you for a second Mary?"

Wilson began to look uncomfortable. "Do you want me to leave or something?" he asked.

"Oh, no," Lucy said. "We'll just step into the bathroom."

Lucy grabbed Mary's hand a violently dragged her into the tiny bathroom, locking the door tightly behind them.

"Are you OK Luce?" Mary asked sounding concerned. 

Lucy answered her by shoving a pregnancy test in Mary's direction. Mary studied it carefully, and then picked up the package that was on the side of the sink and read the instructions. She looked back at the stick in her hand, then the box, and then the test once more before looking back up at Lucy. She put the test down along with the box and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. Lucy buried her head into Mary as tears formed in her eyes and fell down her face.

"This is what you wanted, right? I thought you didn't want to be pregnant."

"I didn't," Lucy said between her sobbing, "but now I'm not so sure."

Mary began to get teary-eyed as well. She felt so bad for Lucy. This really was much bigger than her problem ever could be.

"I mean, I don't want to be pregnant. I have school, and I'm so young. I can't take care of a child."

Mary pulled Lucy away from her and looked in her eyes. "So now if you know you want to have kids, talk with Kevin and make some sort of plan." Lucy nodded. "And don't forget to talk to him about what might happen if you do get pregnant before you want to be, because you came awfully close Luce."

A few more tears fell. "I know."

Mary ruffled Lucy's hair and opened the door. Wilson was standing there, looking completely befuddled, and Mary couldn't do anything but giggle. She always thought he looked so cute when he was confused.

"Is everything OK?" he asked the ladies curiously. 

"Yeah," Lucy said sorrowfully. "I thought I was pregnant but I'm not, that's all." Lucy crossed her arms sadly over her chest, shocked by her willingness to open up to Wilson so quickly.

"It's OK Luce. You have your whole life ahead of you to have kids," he said in an attempt to console her.

"I know, but I…" Lucy's voice was completely muffled by her weeping. The aggravation from not speaking to Kevin for the past day, and now this- it was too overwhelming for her. Wilson's heart went out to Lucy. He wanted to do something, anything, just so that he could help. Wilson looked to Mary for some sort of guidance and she nodded at him. He knew what he had to do. He put his arms around Lucy, and she fully embraced him.

"Oh Wilson," she blubbered, "I'm jut so sad. Why am I so sad?"

Although he had never been quite in this position, Wilson felt like he could relate to Lucy, and began to empathize with her. "Because you lost something. It doesn't matter if you never really had it, you still lost it."

Lucy didn't say much of anything; she just stayed clutched onto Wilson for a while until Mary put her hand on her shoulder. She pulled away, embarrassed from clinging to her brother-in-law like that, a smiled politely at Mary.

"Are you OK?" Mary asked her once again.

Lucy wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mary walked over to Wilson, wanting to thank him, when they heard someone outside the apartment.

"Lucy!" they called in a panicking scream. "Lucy!"

Mary jumped. It was her father. Eric clomped up the stairs and entered the small room above the garage. He quickly took notice that Lucy and Mary were both a little upset, although he failed to notice or acknowledge Wilson's presence. 

"Did you hear already?" he asked his daughters.

"Hear what?" Lucy asked.

"About Peter."

"What about Peter?"

 "He, uh…he tried to commit suicide. He jumped off of his roof and he's in the hospital." No one said anything. None of them needed any more stress than they already had. "I need you and Mary to do me a favor. Detective Michaels and Lou are here, and I'm going to go with them to the hospital. Could you go to the Pool Hall and tell the others for me?"

"Sure," Mary answered.

"Alright, thank you. I'm going now. Make sure you meet me at the hospital."

And with that, Eric was off, leaving Mary, Wilson, and Lucy alone to do his dirty work while he was able to sit in a quiet hospital only having to deal with Peter's mother, a most-likely very upset Paris Petrowsky. 

Mary and Wilson both turned to Lucy. "Who is Peter?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at them. "Come on," she said, "I'll tell you on the way there."

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't think I ever said that 7th Heaven doesn't belong to me. So now I am saying it: In no way, shape, or form, does anything 7th Heaven belong to me.

**Ok, so, so far…** Lucy isn't pregnant. Mary is married to Wilson. Peter tried to commit suicide by jumping off of his roof, explaining Lou and Detective Michaels. 

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME DISTURBING, STRICLY PG-13 CONTENT. NOTHING TOO AWFUL OR EXPLICIT, BUT **READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**.

Two hours later, there was no word on how Peter was doing, except that he had lived. Everyone seemed down in the dumps, but if someone were to look closely they would see that it was not over the little 13 year old boy who tried to end his life. Lucy, who was sitting next to Kevin, was upset over not being pregnant. Kevin wanted to know what was going on with his wife. Matt missed Sarah. Mary was pondering how she was going to tell her parents that she got married, and Wilson was confused as to why everyone was at the hospital for Peter. Ruthie, on the other hand, was facing the most serious problem of all.

Ruthie slouched down in chair next to Wilson. Wilson turned and looked at Mary, who was sitting next to him, and then smiled amiably down at little Ruthie next to him. My how she had grown up since he had last seen her.

"Can I talk to you Mary?" Ruthie asked in a low voice. "Alone."

"Um, ok," Mary responded. 

Mary stood up and looked questioningly at Ruthie. Ruthie grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her toward the exit of the waiting room. 

"Where are we going?" she asked Ruthie.

"I don't know," she replied. "Where can we go that's private?"

"How private?"

"Very," Ruthie responded seriously.

"Um, the cafeteria?" Mary asked.

Ruthie shook her head. "Not private enough."

"The lobby?" Mary asked referring to the room that you first enter when you walk into the hospital.  

"Aren't there usually a lot of people there?"

Mary was frustrated. "There isn't really anyone else, Ruthie. Take it or leave it."

Ruthie sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll take it."

Ruthie trudged to the lobby, dragging her heels the entire way. Mary was really starting to get annoyed with Ruthie. She was acting like Mary was taking her hostage or something; Ruthie was the one who wanted to talk.  When they finally entered the lobby, there were two chairs by the door almost as if they were put there especially for the two sisters. Ruthie sat down in one and Mary the other.

"Ok," Mary said, "now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you know Peter?"

"You're boyfriend? Well, I've never met him but I've heard a little about him. Why?"

"Well, I think I know why he jumped off his roof."

"Ruthie, it's not your fault," Mary said anticipating Ruthie's reason. "Peter obviously has a lot of problems. His parents are divorced, right? And he doesn't see his dad? That can easily make someone feel confused or hopeless." Mary touches Ruthie's hand. "It's not you're fault."

Ruthie sighs heavily and leans back in her chair. "I know it's not my fault. It's all his fault." 

Mary looks at Ruthie questioningly. "What are you saying?" 

"About a month ago, Peter and I…we…" Ruthie was having difficulty finishing her sentence, making Mary even more confused than she was before. "I was over Peter's house one afternoon, and I didn't have to be home for hours, and we were the only ones in the house, so we-"

Already Mary was lost. "Hold on, start over," she commanded.

Ruthie took a deep breath and did as she was told. "I was over Peter's house on a Saturday about a month and a half ago, and we were the only ones in his house; his mom wasn't going to be home until sometime late that night. We started kissing, and then we started talking about stuff. He brought up sex…" Ruthie's voice broke off for a few seconds, "and he said that since we like each other so much it would be really special if we could share our first times together. I wasn't even sure of what we were doing…or what I was doing." Ruthie stopped for a second and stared directly into Mary's eyes with tears in her own. "I knew that it was wrong, and that I shouldn't be doing it, and that it was a very bad thing, but he kept saying that this is what we should do. He made it sound so right and I was so confused that I went along with him when I shouldn't have. I had my own mind but I was thinking with his."

Mary's voice was trembling. "What are you saying?" she asked slowly.

Tears gradually made their way down Ruthie's flushed cheeks. "I had sex with Peter."

For a while, Mary didn't say anything. She had to let the information sink in. This wasn't like Lucy telling her she had slept with some guy- this was Ruthie. Little, barely-pubescent Ruthie, who was only 12 years old. 

Ruthie continued her story, not giving Mary any more time to get her two cents in. "I wish I could say that's the end of it but it's not. " Ruthie looked down at the floor in the opposite direction of Mary. "I'm pregnant."

Mary was finally making sense of this. "You can't be pregnant," she said almost allowing herself to smiled inside in a sister-like fashion. "You just got you period."

Ruthie shook her head. "I got it three months ago but I never said anything. It was all a cover-up telling everyone now so that no one would suspect anything."

Mary slouched back into her chair. "How did this happen?" she said somberly. 

"I just told you," Ruthie snapped back at her.

"No," Mary said, "how did we let this happen?"

"We, as in you?! I barely see you! But you know, you did play a role in my decision. Before I went ahead and did it I thought of you. I figured you would be the best role model because this would ultimately be a bad decision and you are, after all, the bad seed. The only thing I could remember when I thought of you was how many boyfriends you had, and how you used to make out with everyone, and that you lived in Buffalo away fro us with boyfriends, and that old pilot guy. I just assumed you slept with them all!"

Mary looked straight ahead, too angry o look at Ruthie. "Well, I'm sorry I wasn't a better role model for you," she replied dourly. "But just for the record, I have only slept with one man my entire life," Mary paused for a second, but deciding she had nothing to loose, she moved forward. "That man is my husband…Wilson."

Ruthie's jaw dropped. "Husband?"

"Yes, husband. We eloped. No one knows except you and Lucy."

"Well, congratulations."

"Look, you are in no position to be buttering me up." Mary was brief. "Just tell me what you want from me."

Tears flowed freely from Ruthie's eyes. "I need you help." "OK," Mary replied. "I'll help, but I have to tell Wilson." Ruthie nodded. Tears formed in Mary's eyes and she embraced her younger sister. They both cried on each other's shoulders, and Mary held Ruthie close. "Don't worry," she told her, "everything is going to be just fine. I'll help you. We'll think of something to do. It will all be OK."

A/N: Now, go ahead and hate me. I know, I know, I have ruined everything that is good about 7th Heaven. But this story had been calling me. I promise you it will not turn into a bad story, but it will definitely be A/U. In no way could this happen on the show, and theoretically in life itself. However, just go with it. If you feel repulsed by this story and expected something different, I am sorry, but this is where I have decided to take it. 

Go ahead: Scold me, flame me, praise me, but please give me some feedback. I really want to know how this went over with the 7H FanFic Community. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not very pleased with this chapter but it was kind of necessary to move the story along a little. Thanks for all of the reviews I have gotten, and I'm glad that everyone has approached this story with an open mind. Please continue to review!

Disgruntled, Mary reentered the waiting room, sought out Wilson, and grabbed his hand. The rest of the Camden's looked on as Mary dragged Wilson out of the room without so much as saying a word to them or to him.

"When did Wilson get back into the picture?" Matt asked his father.

"I have no clue."

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know that either."

Matt and Eric both turned to Lucy, thinking she would know more than they did.

"What?" she said in response to them eye-balling her. "I don't know anything." No one believed her, so she tried to flee. "Kevin, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kevin nodded and he and Lucy walked away from the rest of the family.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"Nothing's wrong, but we should talk. Can we go talk in your car?"

"Sure," he said taking his wife's hand.

Lucy and Kevin walked out of the waiting room and go toward the lobby. Ruthie, who was standing talking with Wilson, ran out of the room crying when she saw her sister coming her way. Confused, Kevin and Lucy walk to Mary and Wilson. 

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Mary responded hastily.

"I'll go see about her," Wilson said and walked out of the building.

"So," Mary said, "what's brings you down here Luce?" 

"I was just going to talk with Kevin."

"Oh," Mary replied sounding unenthused. "Oooh," she said again as things began to click. "Could I talk to you for just a sec Lucy?"

Mary and Lucy stepped aside, and Mary pulled Lucy in for a hug.

"Mary I'm scared," Lucy told her.

"It's going to be fine. Just tell Kevin everything and it will all work out."

"OK, I will."

Just then, Ruthie walked back inside with Wilson, and Lucy and Kevin left. Wilson looked over at Mary, and she stared back at him, her eyes pleading for assistance. 

"I'm still confused," Wilson said. "I mean, I understand, but it just doesn't make sense. Isn't she too young?" Mary shook her head. "Isn't he too young? I mean-"

Mary cut him off. "Apparently not."

"Did you ask her?" Wilson asked. "Because if he didn't…then she can't be pregnant."

"I am not asking her that."

"Hello?!" Ruthie said annoyed. "I'm right here you know."

Wilson sighed, and stooped down to Ruthie's level. "Are you sure?"

"Would I put you through this if I wasn't sure?"

"But Ruthie, why would you do this?"

"He pressured me into it. I didn't really want to."

"That's no excuse," he reprimanded her in a father-like fashion.

Mary rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do Ruthie?"

"I don't know. Got any ideas?"

"I'll try and think of something, but I can't promise you a miracle. Nothing good can come from this."

"I know," Ruthie responded oppressed. "When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Are you both leaving at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Wilson's parents."

"And Billy is…?"

"In Florida with Wilson's uncle. He has a son who's around Billy's age." Mary smiled at Ruthie. 

"Do you have anymore questions?" Ruthie shook her head and Mary smiled back at her. "Don't worry. Wilson and I we'll put our heads together. We're smart…we'll think of something. We have to."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Mary and Wilson were in bed trying to go to sleep when Wilson wrapped his arm around Mary. She sighed heavily, and he could immediately tell that she was crying. He leaned his head against her shoulder and lightly kissed the back of her neck.

"Why are you crying?"

"I feel bad about not telling everyone today that we got married, and I feel even worse about Ruthie. She just can't be pregnant."

"Maybe she isn't."

"I have a feeling she is, unfortunately."

Mary rolled toward Wilson and put her head on his bare chest. Mary rubbed her hand over Wilson's skin and began to smile. "You know what's nice about summer?"

"What?"

"Less clothes." Wilson laughed. "And Florida's doubly nice because it's summer year round."

Wilson kissed the top of her head. "I love you Mary."

"I love you, too. And I'd love you even more if you would help me come up with a plan to help Ruthie."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"So am I, but I can't come up with anything. I don't think there's anything I can do. It seems hopeless."

Wilson rubbed Mary's back sympathetically. "Nothing is hopeless."

"You'd like to think that," Mary said, "wouldn't you?" She looked up at Wilson and he kissed her lips tentatively. She smiled at him. "I am so happy that you're my husband. Every morning I wake up and wonder how I ever got along without you. I've messed up so many times in my life, but this just felt so right. It always felt right with you."

"I feel the same way. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. Now try and go to sleep and we'll talk more about Ruthie in the morning."

Mary smiled. She liked it when he called the shots. "OK," she responded shyly.  She pushed her hair out of her face and laid her head down less than an inch from his on his pillow. "Good night," Mary said once she snuggled her body up against his.

"'Night."

The next morning, Mary awoke sad. She had had the same dream over and over again all night. Well, it wasn't really a dream, more of a screening of her own private movie based on the story Ruthie had told her. She rolled over onto Wilson, who was not yet up, and moved his limp arms around her. She moved even closer into Wilson and he began to stir.

"Mare?" he said incoherently tightening his arms around her.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning. What time is it?"

Mary laughed. "I don't know, why?"

"Because my parents told me that they were leaving at 9:00 and won't be home until sometime late this afternoon."

"So we'll have the whole place to ourselves?" Wilson nodded. "That sounds nice."

Wilson moved the neck of Mary's oversized nightshirt so that her shoulder was exposed. He started kissing it lightly, gradually moving his way up her neck and finally settling on her ear. She leaned into his touch for a little bit while her mind went blank, concentrating solely on Wilson. She got over the sensation quickly, though, and shrugged her shoulders to shoo him off and moved his head slightly away from her. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't," Mary told him.

"Why not?" he asked playfully.

"I just can't stop thinking about Ruthie."

Wilson sighed heavily. "You really know how to ruin a moment."

"Sorry."

"Ok," he said level-headedly, "let's think of how we are going to deal with this." There was a slight pause, and Wilson pushed forward. "Should she tell your parents?"

"She's going to have to."

"Should we make her? Because she's going to have to go to the doctor so that she and the baby will stay healthy."

"They're going to kill her," she said plainly. "I mean, I thought they were going to be mad at me, but they're really going to kill her. She doesn't deserve that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that Peter kid tricked her into it. She didn't go over to him and say 'Let's have sex.'"

"Well, probably not, but…"

"But what?"

"You weren't there. You don't know how submissive she was or not. Maybe she just let him."

"He took advantage of her Wilson. She's only 12."

"So is he. All I'm saying is that you're being a little closed-minded. I know she is your sister and all, but you're not even sure if she is telling the truth."

"But why would she lie to me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because I'm not going to yell at her."

"Maybe you didn't yell because you don't know what happened. Maybe if you knew the real story you'd be angry with her."

Mary sighed. "Do you think she's lying to us?"

"I'm not sure, but she very well could be."

Mary rolled away from Wilson. "Well, if she did lie to me she needs a lot more help than I thought she did." Mary stood up and looked down at Wilson. "Want me to make breakfast?"

"No," he replied, "I want to talk."

"Fine," Mary said sitting back down on the bed sadistically, "talk."

Wilson raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Don't snap back at me. I'm only trying to help you. Now, first of all, when are we going to tell your family that we eloped?"

"Three seconds before we leave." Wilson looked at her sternly. "All right, we can tell them today."

"Do you think they suspect?"

"Well Lucy and Ruthie already know."

"I knew you told Lucy, but why Ruthie?"

"She told me that before she slept with Peter she thought about me and just assumed that I'd slept with every guy I ever went out with. I lost my temper and told her that I had only been with you." Wilson made a face of disgust. "I know, that's not how I wanted to tell her either. But at any rate, my parents could know about us if she told them." Mary thought for a second. "Or Matt could have figured it out, or Lucy could have let it slip, or…"

"This isn't going well," Wilson told her.

"I know. I intended on telling them first, but it just didn't work out like that."

Wilson wrapped his arms around her lightly. "You don't have to convince me. I remember you calling me crying as you looked all around New York for your dad."

"Do you think we should have waited to get married?"

"Why? Just to please them? That's stupid."

Mary smiled. "It would have made things a whole lot easier."

Wilson touched Mary's face with the back of his hand. "Not necessarily. And besides, would you have wanted to wait months to do this?" Wilson leaned Mary against the bed beneath them and started kissing her passionately. His hands meandered their way down her body, moving from her face to her shoulders and then her waist.

Two and a half hours later, Mary was finally placing a plate of eggs in front of Wilson.

"Thank you," he said before digging in.

Mary sat down in the chair next to Wilson. "What did you do when you found out Billy's mother was pregnant?"

"After the shock wore off, we told her parents and then I married her. But she was 4 years older than Ruthie, and for some reason I don't think that would work."

Mary nodded. "Well, if you were Ruthie what would you do?"

"I honestly don't know honey. She's put herself in a really difficult and touchy situation." Wilson looked at Mary curiously. "What would you do?"

"Knowing me I'd probably run away." An instant state of panic went through Mary. "We can't let her run away, we have to save her."

Wilson looked sympathetically over at Mary. He scooted out from underneath the table and patted his lap. "Come here, sit." Mary did as she was told and sat on Wilson's lap, her hands clasped behind her neck. "If you were Ruthie, what would you want someone to do for you?"

Mary thought for a second. "I guess I'd want someone to get me out of GlenOak." Mary's eyes went wide a smile slowly grew across her face. "Wilson, I've got it."


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson speedily drove down the streets of GlenOak the next day. Mary had concluded that her plan was so perfect that she had to tell Ruthie in person before she left. Mary and Wilson had spent the whole day discussing it since Mary dreamt it up, and Mary finally got Wilson to accept at 11 o'clock at night. It's funny what sheer exhaustion can do to people.

They finally arrived at the house, and Mary bolted from the car and rang the doorbell. A minute later, Ruthie opened the front door.

"I was hoping it was you," she said.

"Come on," Mary said grabbing Ruthie hand and walking towards the car, "I have a perfect plan."

Ruthie climbed into the backseat and Mary got back in her seat in the front. 

"Are we going somewhere?" Ruthie asked as Wilson started up the car.

"We're going to park down the street and talk to you."

"Don't I have to tell someone before I leave?"

"We'll only be down the street."

"Still, they don't know I left."

Mary sighed. "Fine. Run in and tell Lucy that Wilson and I are taking you for a drive and we'll be back in an hour."

Ruthie nodded and got out of the car, heading toward the garage apartment.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Mary asked Wilson once they were alone.

"We're doing to only thing we can do. And if she doesn't like it, she doesn't have to accept."

Tears welled up in Mary's eyes. "You're right."

Ruthie ran back to the car and got inside of it. Wilson drove to the end of the street and pulled over. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned toward Ruthie as Mary did the same.

"OK," Ruthie said, "what is your great plan?"

"It's not so much of a plan as it is an offer," Wilson told her.

"If you want, you can come to Florida and live with Wilson and Billy and me throughout your pregnancy.  I think it would be too much for everyone for you to be here in GlenOak and have to face the community, go to school, be with Mom and Dad, and all of that stuff. It'd be easier for you to live with us," Mary explained.

"Not that we're going to be any easier on you than your parents would be," Wilson reminded her.  "It would just be better for you to go through this in a place where no one knows you. You're life is going to be hard enough without any extra pressures."

"Wilson and I sat last night and figured out that we could probably swing the cost of you living with us without any help form Mom and Dad or anyone else. And we know that you can't work or anything, and we wouldn't expect you to in your condition, so we'd make it so you wouldn't have to worry about anything. You'd get your own room, and Wilson and I both have health benefits…" Mary began to choke up. She couldn't take this anymore.

"And everything should be just fine," Wilson finished for her.

"I have to work a flight back out here in two weeks," Mary said, "now if you want to come, you'll have to make up your mind by then. You'd be responsible for getting all of your stuff in order, and I'd come two Fridays from now and get you."

"And if you want to come, we suggest you wait until right before you leave to tell your parents. They won't stop you that way."

Ruthie stared back at Wilson and Mary with tears in her eyes. She never imagined she'd have to leave GlenOak, but now that they said it it didn't seem like such a horrible thing. Mary was right, the scrutiny of being a Camden in GlenOak was bad enough without being a pregnant. Her parents would kill her, her friends would hate her, and Peter would probably deny the whole thing ever happened. The way Ruthie was beginning to see it, this could be her only way out.

"OK," Ruthie eventually said. "I mean, I'll have to think it over, but so far so good."

Mary attempted to smile. "Good," she said.

Wilson squeezed Mary's hand gently as Mary tried with all of her might not to loose it. She could feel the tears piling up, and she new the falling of one would lead to the release of many more from her hazel eyes. To distract herself Mary took out of piece of paper from the glove compartment and started scribbling on it.

"Here's the number to our townhouse. If you have any questions just call and one of us will get back to you." Ruthie nodded. "Now, let's bring you back home because Wilson and I have a flight to catch."

Wilson drove back up the street and into the Camden driveway once more.

Before getting out of the car, Ruthie hugged Mary tightly. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just don't get into to anymore trouble until I come back," Mary replied seriously. "Are you going to be OK for two weeks?"

"I'll be fine."

"If you have to tell them," Wilson told Ruthie, "you can tell them. They're going to have to find out eventually."

Ruthie smiled at both of the adults and walked out of the car and into the house.

Wilson turned to Mary. "Well, that went well."

Mary looked straight out the window, wiping her tears away as Wilson pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the airport. "Yeah," she muttered, "too well."

A/N: So, what do you think? Thanks for all the reviews so far. You've all been so kind and considerate- I truly appreciate it. Only one more chapter for this story and then I am done. I'm going to make this into a trilogy type of thing, or at the very least add a sequel. I even have the title picked out for the next one but you'll have to wait until I publish it to see it.   
Next Chapter (7) – The news is broken to Eric and Annie. Will they die form shock? : dramatic music plays :


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. The next story in this probable trilogy will be up Friday the earliest, and will be titled "Time to Flee the Nest".)

Two weeks had passed, and Ruthie nervously awaited Mary's arrival. She hadn't told her parents yet about being pregnant, but she also remembered that Mary never said anything about being married to Wilson either. Her old instincts were coming through- today might actually be a fun thing to witness. These were the kind of days that Ruthie used to live for. It would probably be more "fun", however, if she herself was not pregnant.

Mary drove down the streets of GlenOak from her airport to her house crying hysterically. She dialed her cell phone nervously, her hand shaking as she pressed the white buttons so that she could reach Wilson. 

The line rang twice before Wilson answered. "Hello?" Wilson heard someone say something on the other end, but they were crying to hard to understand what they had said to him. "Mary?"

"Hi," she said with more composure.

"Did you get her yet?"

"No I'm on my way there."

"Are you OK?"

Mary began to loose it again. "No, I'm not. Are you sure that this is the right thing to do? What if we're hurting her more than we're helping?"

"Look, she's going to be hurt either way. I don't know if we're doing the right thing, but we're not doing the wrong thing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Wilson suspired. "All I can tell you is go to the house, and if she still wants to come bring her here. Then call me when you're done."

"You're still picking us up at the airport, right?"

"Yup, Billy and I will be there."

A few stray tears fell from Mary's eyes. "Good."

Mary was quiet, but still stayed on the phone.

"Is something else bothering you?"

"I'm scared…of abducting Ruthie and of telling my parent's we've been married for nearly a month. You're better than I am with this type of stuff. You should be here, not me."

"Unfortunately, I'm not the one who is a flight attendant and gets to make numerous trips out to GlenOak."

Mary got choked up once more. "I just wish you were here with me. You have no idea how much I need you right now."

"I might," Wilson said making light of the situation.

A faint smile grew on Mary's face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Wilson paused for a second, letting the gravity of those four words sink in before he continued. "And Mare…you're doing the right thing. Follow your heart."

With that Wilson hung up the phone, leaving Mary to fend for herself. She started to cry once again, but quickly stopped. If she was going to do this, she had to be able to force out a sentence without bursting into tears. She didn't know if that was possible, but she was sure going to try. 

As she approached the house, Mary's focus began to turn away from Wilson and shift toward Ruthie. She must be going insane over there by now, and, as Mary saw it, it was her job to rescue Ruthie from the endless scrutiny that comes with living with her parents. It was her job to get everything she could to take her away from there.

Mary pulled into the Camden driveway and peered into the rear view mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, wiped away her running mascara, and gave her face one final once over. Satisfied enough with her appearance to be able to walk into the house, Mary opened the car door and rang the doorbell. Ruthie answered it, immediately dragging Mary inside and up to the attic without saying a word to her. When they got up there, Ruthie reached into her back pocket ad pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Mary read it over, something from a doctor's office she concluded.

"How did you get this?"

"I went to the free clinic, they took tests, and gave me that."

"How did you get to the free clinic?"

"Peter."

"So you didn't tell Mom and Dad?"

"I was kind of hoping that you would."

"Well, I'll help you tell them but that's about it." Mary flopped down on the bed that used to be Lucy's. "So, you're really pregnant?"

"I guess. If the doctor says so it has to be true."

"How are you doing?" Mary asked. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Well, I'm a little queasy but I think it's just because I'm so nervous."

Mary nodded sullenly. "So Ruthie, sit down. Let's talk."

Ruthie sat on her bed and faced Mary. "Talk about what?"

"About you coming with me. Are you really and truly sure that you want to do this? Because if you're not, it wouldn't bother me any. You could just stay right here and that would be OK, too."

"I don't want to stay here," Ruthie said earnestly. "I want to go with you. I'd much rather live with you and Wilson and Billy than here with Mom and Dad."

"Are you positive? Because once we do this there is no turning back. You're stuck in Florida for at least nine months."

"I'm sure," Ruthie responded. "But Mary, what happens after I have the baby?"

"I don't know, but you don't worry about that. Everything will work out. It has to." Mary got up off the bed and looked around the room. "Did you pack?"

Ruthie pointed to the small navy suitcase in the corner of the room.

"What did you bring?"

"My clothes, hairbrush, tooth brush, two pairs of sneakers, and my two jackets."

Mary's eyes popped out of her head. "You have all of that in that tiny carry-on duffle bag?"

"Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. I'm impressed."

Ruthie's eyes lit up at the praise. Mary took note of that realizing she had probably had been miserable since she learned that she was pregnant. Mary walked to the door. "Are you ready to this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two women made their way to the kitchen by way of the back staircase. Annie, Lucy, and Kevin were in the kitchen when they came in.

"Mary?" Annie said rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Annie walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug. "Are you staying?"

"No, I just, um…came to do something."

"Do what?" Lucy asked.

"Talk to Mom and Dad and help Ruthie with something."

"Talk to us about what?" Annie asked.

Mary looked down at the watch on her wrist. They were running kind of low on time- it was now or never. "Could I talk to you and Dad in the living room? Then I have to go, I have another flight to catch."

"Sure, I'll go get your father. Why don't you wait in the living room for us?"

Mary nodded and she and Ruthie left to go to the living room. Once inside, Mary turned to Ruthie one more time.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. If you ask me that one more time I'm going to scream."

"OK, OK," Mary said. "Sorry."

"How are we going to do this then?"

"I'll go first," Mary instructed, "then you'll tell them. And then we'll run."

Ruthie laughed, but she knew that she was serious. This whole situation was pathetic, but this was the way they felt it had to be- whether it was the right thing to do or not.

Eric entered the living room with Annie, greeting his daughter with a warm hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, uh, sit down. We have some stuff to tell you."

Eric and Annie hesitantly obliged. "I don't like the way this is going."

"_Neither do I_," Mary thought. 

"So, what's up?" Annie said.

"Me first," Mary spoke up. "About a week after Lucy's wedding…a month ago tomorrow actually, I…uh…" tears welled up in Mary's eyes as she tried desperately to continue. She really needed Wilson by her side. She shouldn't be doing this without him. 

"What did you do now?" Eric spat out without thinking.

"I eloped. I married Wilson. We've been living together in a townhouse in Florida."

Eric was in shock, but Annie stayed a little more levelheaded. "That explains why he was here a couple of weeks ago." Mary nodded. "Why didn't you tell us this then?"

"Well, I was going to, but something kind of came up and I ran out of time."

"What do you mean you ran out of time?" Annie said perplexed.

"Wait a second," Eric said, "what does Ruthie have to do with all of this."

Ruthie looked up at Mary and she nodded, telling her to tell their parents. "About a month ago, actually around the same time marry got married now that I think of it," Ruthie said stalling, "I was over Peter's house and, we, uh…" Ruthie closed her eyes tightly, not able to look at her parent's faces anymore, and continued. "We had sex. I had gotten my period before then but I never told you. And I don't have it now- it was a diversion. The truth is…I'm pregnant."

Eric and Annie both started laughing. "Here, sit down. Let us explain to you where babies come from. You're not pregnant," Annie said making a space for her on the couch.

Ruthie took her test results from the doctor's out of her pocket once more and handed it to her mother. "I wish I wasn't, either, but the truth is I am."

Annie skimmed the piece of paper. "Eric," she said pointing at the sheet, "she really is pregnant. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Mom," Mary said in a quavering voice as she reached for Ruthie's hand. "Wilson and I offered to let Ruthie live with us during her pregnancy, and she accepted. She's going to come to Florida with me when I leave in a few minutes."

"Y-you're leaving us?"

Tears ran down Ruthie's face. "Yeah. Bye Mom," Ruthie hugged her mother and then her father, "Bye Dad."

Annie and Eric sat dumbfounded on the couch as Ruthie and Mary picked up their things, crying hysterically, and walked out of the door. They heard them close the car doors outside, and then moments later drive away. God only knew when they would come back.

Last chapter! Don't forget to review.


End file.
